Chase (part 6)
Recap from last part: Cali teaches Chase how to be an ordinary dog as the trio go hitch-hikes on several vehicles while heading back to Hollywood. But in Las Vegas, Cali tells him that Katie is an actress, but Chase doesn't believe her. He decides to go alone from there. Later, Maragold gives Cali a pep-talk and they both go after Chase. Because there two of the only three friends he ever had. Chase Reaches Hollywood (Chase then sees the car stops) (The driver stopped to take a picture of the Hollywood sign) (Chase sees that he finally made it) Voice: Chase? (He sees a pidgeon) Chase: Yes? Pidgeon: Oh my gosh! Chase! I'm Blake! (A different pidgeon flies down) This is Tom, my writer. Tom say what's up? Tom: What's up? (A third pidgeon flies down) Oh no... Blake: And this is my personal assisstant Billy, who was supposed to wait on the wire... Billy: Chase, I am such a huge fan, and I was hoping to say whenever I met you that-- Blake: Hey, Billy. Make yourself useful and get me some whole wheat bread. (Billy flies off) Whole grain's not the same as whole wheat! Tom: Not the same! Blake: Listen, we have an idea that we hope your people will use. Tom will say it. (Tom steps in front) Tommy's got the spotlight! Tom: *Ahem* ..................... Blake: Wait for it. Tom: Aliens. Chase: "Aliens"? Blake: Audiences love aliens! (Chase gets an idea) Chase: You know, if you can help me find the studio, you can tell me about this idea. (The pidgeons cheer) (They all head down the streets of Hollywood) (Blake and Tom tell the details for their story to Chase) (They all reach the studio) Blake: Have your people call ours! (The two fly off) (Chase walks into the studios and finds the one with his trailer) The Studio (Meanwhile, Cali and Maragold have reached the studios) Cali: Guess that Billy pidgeon was right. Maragold: Here we are. The lair of the Green Eyed-Man! (She begins to hop, but Cali stops her) Cali: Maragold, hold on! Listen, earlier, I told you a lie. Maragold: What? Cali: Chase had all ready saw the truth. You see, not everything on TV is real, and that includes Chase's show. Maragold: I don't get it. Cali: He did go off on his own to get back to Katie, but he's not here for the fake stuff; just for her. (Maragold isn't listening) (She sees an actor who plays one of the minions) Maragold: All my life, I've been waiting for this. DIE! DIE! (She charges over to the actor) (He picks her up with the purse) (Maragold says somethings that are a little harsh, but to the actor, she's saying Pichu chitter) Actor: Awww... You're so cute! But why are you in a purse? But you remind me of a hamster I had as a kid. His name was Mr. Sparkles. (Cali smells Chase out and figures out where he is) (Meanwhile) (Chase walks into the trailer) (He sees all the photos of him and Katie together) (He then sees his Mr. Carrot toy and starts playing with it) (He then hears a voice) Katie's voice: Chase? (He walks out of sees Katie) You're okay! (He runs over to her) (She runs to him) (But to his surprise, she hugs the other German Shepherd pup instead) Oh, Chase, I thought I lost you. (Chase is heartbroken by this scene) (He then leaves the studio, without his Mr. Carrot toy) (What he didn't see that the pup's trainer calls him over) (They were just acting) (Katie's mom walks over to her) (She has a sad look on her face) Mom, I miss Chase so much. Katie's mom: I know. I do too. (Cali witnesses all this) (She realizes that out of all of it; one thing was real: Katie is really Chase's owner) (She goes after him) At the Scene (Meanwhile, they are preparing the next scene) (Katie is tied with a rope and held up with a reel in the ceiling) (The scene mark gets ready) Marker: Take 1, mark! (In a ruins scene, Katie's TV Dad is there) (Dr. Calico enters by the elevator) Dr. Calico: Ah, professor. I can't express my gratitude to how you're letting us use that brilliant mind of yours. Katie's TV Dad: You know I'd never do such thing. Dr. Calico: But it's the only way to save your little girl's LIFE! (He shows Katie high above them) Katie's TV Dad: Katie! Katie: Daddy! Chase! Chase! Here, boy! Dr. Calico: *snickers* Your pup is no where near-- (The elevator dings and the doors explode) (The other German Shepherd pup appears) Katie: Chase! Dr. Calico: Get that pup! (Two minions prepare their shock-claws) (The pup gets really nervous) (He's not used to the scary stuff like Chase is) (He gets so startled that he trips on some torches and runs away) Crew man: Fire! (The torches start a fire) (Everyone starts to run) Trouble's Burning (Outside, the people are getting worried about the stage) (The actor gets involved) Actor: *Gasp* The stage! (He places Maragold down and runs over to the stage) Maragold: That's right! You'd better run! *sniffs* Smoke? Awwww, fire's always the terror... (At that moment) (Cali catches up with Chase, who's walking away from the studios) Cali: Chase! Chase! Wait! Chase: Cali? What are you doing here? Cali: That's not important. Why aren't you in there? Chase: *sigh* You were right. She was pretending. Cali: No! She didn't see you. And she was acting. They must've given up looking for you and found a replacement actor. Chase: How do you know? Cali: Chase, I never knew that some parts in acting are real. Katie doesn't want just any pup. She wants you, Chase. (Chase smells the air and his ears prick up) Chase, listen to me! I was wrong about Katie. Chase: Quiet. Cali: No I-- Chase: No, I need to listen. Cali: What is it, Chase? (Chase gets really worried) Chase: Katie! (Meanwhile, Katie is still on the reel) (She removes the ropes, which only looked like she was tied up) (Katie then sees a cushion below) (She removes the clip that holds her onto the reel and lands on the cushion) (Meanwhile, everyone else got out) (The firefighters and an ambulance have arrived) (Chase with Cali runs over to the building) (Maragold sees them and hops with them) Maragold: Chase! Chase: Maragold!? Cali: She's quite the motivational speaker, huh? (Chase runs into Katie's agent) (He quickly got up and keeps running) Katie's Agent: Chase? (The trio sees the only entrance to the burning building) (It's about to be blocked) Maragold: It's my turn! (She hops and holds the thing that holds it up) GO CHASE! GO! (Chase slides into the opening) IT'S A GOOD DAY TO DIE!!! Cali: Not on my watch! (She unzips the purse and removes Maragold from it) (The thing destroys the purse and blocks the path) Looks like you're a regular Pichu now. (Maragold lies on the pavement and rubs it) Maragold: At last. Sweet freedom... But what about Chase. Cali: We've done our part. Now Chase handles the rest. For real this time.... Reuniting (Chase climbs over, dodges, and squeezes underneath debris) (Until he sees in the distance) Katie: Chase? (Chase races over to her) (Katie races to him best she can since she's weak from the fire) (The two are finally reunited) Oh, Chase. I thought I lost you. (The happy moment is cut-short when they see that they'll have to do this later0 (Katie sees a rope) (She grabs it and gives one end to Chase) (She holds the other end) Katie: Chase, Zoom-Zoom! (Chase runs through the fire and helps Katie runs through the stage) (He soon sees the back exit) (However, Katie collapses due to being weak from the fire) Chase: *Bark* Kati: *weakly* Chase... save yourself...*coughs* (Chase lies down beside her) (Outside, Katie's mom is frantically looking for Katie) Katie's Mom: Have you seen my daugther?! Has anyone seen my baby!? (Nearby, Cali and Maragold are hoping that Chase and Katie are all right) Chase Saves the Day (Back in the stage area) (Chase sees an air vent near them) (He barks lightly into it, and it makes an echo) (He gets an idea) (He gets into the position and lowers his head) Chase: *Ruff* (Outside the bark echoes) Fire Chief: Wait! Everyone quiet! Listen! (Chase barks again and it echoes out) Maragold: *Gasp* A real super-bark! Fire Chief: It's coming from over there! (The firefighters and the stretcher people start to hurry over there) (Chase tries to do it a third time, but he collapses from exhaustion) (A light shines) Voice: Hey! I found them! They're over here! (A while later, the stretcher people have Katie wearing an oxygen mask while they quickly push the stretcher over to the ambulance) (Katie weakly opens her eyes and sees one of the firefighters carrying Chase and running with the stretcher people) (She smiles weakly) Katie: *weakly* Good boy, Chase..... (Her mom pushes through the crowd) Katie's Mom: Excuse me! I need to get through! Sweetie! (She runs along side the stretcher) You're okay! You gotta be okay! Stretchter Puller: She's unstable, but we'll take her and the pup to the hospital. Just in case. (Underneath the stretcher, Maragold and Cali are holding on to it) (The stretcher is placed into the back of the ambulance) (Chase is placed on top of Katie) (Her mom stays by her side in the back) Katie's Mom: I'm so sorry this happened. (Katie's Agent walks in) Katie's Agent: I agree. No mother should ever have to go through this. But I promise you. We will make this work! I'm talking newstories, breaking news, history in the making! (He gets kicked out) (His cell-phone breaks) Katie's Mom: We quit! And you're fired! Katie's Ex-Agent: Now wait a minute! We can talk it over! Let's put a pin in it! (Katie's Mom just closes the back of the ambulance) Aliens (Later, at the hospital, the doctor removes bandaging) (Katie was given surgery on her face) (However, if you look closely at her face, you can see that she has brown eyes, not blue eyes, which means that she's a different girl) (This is the show by the way) (Nearby, Dr. Calico has a shot with some fluid in it) "Katie": *Gasp* Calico! (Suddenly, a laser destorys the shot) (Through the windows comes the other German Shepherd pup) Chase! (The two of them quickly leave by jumping out the window) (But suddenly, a beam of light sucks them into a space ship) (Dr. Calico sees this) Dr. Calico: Aliens.... (Suddenly, the screen goes black) A New Life (Maragold, next to remote, just sits on a couch) Maragold: Now that is totally unrealistic. Chase: Totally 'ridonkulous'! (Cali is wearing a pink color now) Cali: You can say that again. (Katie's Mom begins to stroke her fur softly) Oh, yeah, that's it. You almost got it. Over. Yeah, that's the spot. (The Mr. Carrot toy is tossed over to Chase) (He grabs it and plays with it) (He sees Katie) Katie: Hey, silly doggy! (She pulls out her camera and takes a picture) That's a keeper. You wanna go outside? (Chase gets really excited) That's right. You do wanna go outside. Come on! (The two run outside) (Nearby, three pidgeons are watching them) Pidgeon 3: Does that pup look familar to you? Pidgeon 1: Nope. I ain't never seen him before in my life. (They fly off) (It turns out: Katie, her mom, Chase, Cali, and Maragold all live together on a farm in the countryside) (They now have a new life and they won't ever lose this one) (The picture is shown) (It's Chase, Maragold, Cali, and Katie together) (The End) (Not quite; see I Thought I Lost You to see the Epilogue) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers